<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同居故事合集 by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323850">同居故事合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>同居小短篇系列，纯糖无脑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 洗衣机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen Shaw推开家门时，觉得门后就像抵着什么东西一样，让她推得格外艰难，而与此同时，它还发出了一阵十分难听的稀里哗啦的声音。她皱了皱眉，退后一步，抬脚用力踢了上去。门哐当一声的开了，但眼前的场景让Shaw立刻反射性的拔出了枪——不知道什么东西的白色碎片大大小小散得满地都是，椅子倒得乱七八糟，中间还环绕着一个圆柱形的黑色不明东西，同时还发着嗡嗡的声音。</p><p>她举着枪，小心翼翼的走了过去，发现那个圆柱形物体旁有一个小小的电机，在不知疲惫的转着，发着低沉的嗡声。</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>她用脚小心的拨弄了下那东西，将圆柱形物体翻了个面，发现那东西的正面有一个异常熟悉的东西，看起来很像……</p><p>洗衣机的门？</p><p>她诧异的检查了下周围那堆白色的东西，然后赫然在某一块上发现了她家滚筒洗衣机的面板。电机在这时啪的一声停止了转动，然后发出了一阵奇怪的味道。</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>……</p><p>“Root.” Shaw咬牙切齿的低声骂了一句。她一个箭步奔到卧室门口，火冒三丈的踢开了门，“Root!”</p><p>Root正坐在床上，腿上放着个电脑，耳朵里还塞着耳机不知道在干什么。发现有人进来后，她诧异的抬起头，然后绽放出了一个最为灿烂的微笑，“Oh, Sameen …”</p><p>Shaw冲了上去直接抓着Root的衣领将她提了起来，“What did you do?”</p><p>Root低头扫了眼正抓着自己衣领的手，又抬头看着她，无辜的眨眨眼，“What did I do? Or …”她笑了，冲Shaw抛了个媚眼，“… What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Shaw没回答，直接让开了身子让Root看了眼外面的一片狼藉。“Oh.” Root惊讶的挑了挑眉，末了似乎灵光乍现明白了什么一样。“Aww.”她一脸感动得泫然泪下的表情，“You went through all that trouble to find me? I’m touched, really. But Sameen, you could’ve just called. Actually, there was no need –”</p><p>Shaw已经要气炸了，她抓着Root的肩膀强行就要把她向外拖，低头不小心看到了地上的笔记本，屏幕上正是一堆完全莫名其妙的东西，很像……<em>等等</em>。她皱了皱眉，“What were you doing?”</p><p>“Hacking NSA.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“Because I felt like it.”</p><p>Shaw突然有了以手抚额的冲动，但这事儿可以待会儿再说。她摇摇头，直接把Root拖了出去站在那个圆柱状的东西旁边。</p><p>“Is that …” Root 低头看着那黑乎乎的东西，“Is that our washing machine?”</p><p>“Yes, and you know what?” Shaw咬牙切齿的从洗衣机的滚筒里扯出那唯一的一件衣服（Root的罩衫），然后……她从里面摸出了一个黑乎乎的东西，基本上被撞得变了形，但依然能勉强看得出是她的USP。“How many times have I told you …” Shaw把那把毁了的USP凑到Root鼻子下面晃了晃，“… that never, never put any hard objects in the washing machine?”</p><p>“Oh …” Root似乎想起了什么，不好意思的缩了缩肩，“Oops.”</p><p>Shaw怒视了过去，Root立刻赔着笑，可怜兮兮的眨巴着眼睛。</p><p>“Root, I swear –”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Root委屈的说，“I’ll buy us a new one.”</p><p>Shaw嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“Let me make it up to you.” Root继续说，“I’ll buy you two steak dinners.”</p><p>Shaw哼了一声。</p><p>“I’ll let you do whatever you want later tonight.”</p><p>Shaw怒极反笑，“Huh, you’ll <em>let</em> me?”</p><p>Root慌忙改口，“You can do whatever you want …”她的声音低了很多，满是暗示和诱惑，“… with me.”</p><p>Shaw笑了，“Whatever I want?”</p><p>Root点头。</p><p>“Ok then.” Shaw满意的点头，拿过一只扫把丢在了Root身上，“Clean this mess up.”</p><p>“Sameen …” Root撅起了嘴，“Can you –”</p><p>“No.” Shaw坚定的说。</p><p>“Sameen –”</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 取名</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not fair.”</p><p>“Yes sweetie?” Root从笔记本后面抬起头，好奇的朝厨房的方向望了过去。</p><p>“It’s just fucking unfair.” Shaw继续嘟囔道。</p><p>“Unfair … that you have the sexiest rumbling voice ever?”</p><p>“Root.” Shaw低声发出了警告。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，回过头继续忙自己的事。与此同时，厨房里锅碗瓢盆一直响个不停，声音极其聒噪，很像是在被什么人拿着泄愤。渐渐的，噪音让Root难以集中精神，她恼火的抬起头，发现Shaw正以杀人般的目光瞪着煎锅，手上的锅铲以十分不必要的力度在平底锅上划来划去。</p><p>“Shaw …”</p><p>Shaw置若罔闻，将煎饼铲倒盘子里，接着从橱柜里拿出个咖啡杯，砰得一声砸在了桌上。</p><p>“Shaw.” Root提高了声音，语调里透着些不耐烦。</p><p>Shaw瞪着咖啡杯沉默了两秒，“It’s supposed to be my day with Bear.”</p><p>“But … ?”</p><p>“Reese took him, some stupid recon thing.” Shaw把放着煎饼的盘子重重的砸在了Root面前的茶几上。</p><p>Root瞄了一眼，在确认盘子和茶几都没有裂缝后才端起了煎饼，“So? He’s theirs anyway.”</p><p>Shaw僵了一会儿，接着捧着咖啡若有所思，“I should get my own dog.”</p><p>这，让Root停止了动作。她惊讶的挑挑眉，“Are you saying … that you wanna keep a dog with me?”</p><p>“No.” Shaw断然否决，“It’s mine.”</p><p>“But we live together.”</p><p>“No, we’re not.”</p><p>Root笑了，“We kinda are.”</p><p>Shaw狠狠的瞪了过来，“I let you stay here. But that doesn’t mean we’re living together.”</p><p>Root绷着脸，努力压下笑出声的冲动，因为她明白自己如果一旦真笑出来……结果必定不会怎么没好。“Whatever makes you feel better, Sameen.” Shaw没说话，脸阴沉得可以拧出水来。</p><p>“So.” Root用叉子慢慢的在盘子里划着圈，“Aren’t you going to pick a name now?”她的话让Shaw进入了沉思，一口口的抿着咖啡，似乎正在做一个十分艰难的人生抉择。这样子实在太可爱，让Root不由得盯着看了好一会儿。</p><p>“Ms. Groves?”耳里传来了Harold犹豫的声音，几乎让她吓了一跳，“I’m still waiting for you to patch me in.”</p><p>Root赶紧低头盯着电脑，她早已把这事忘到了九霄云外，“Sorry, Harry. Got distracted.”她快速的敲着键盘，将Harold连进了系统里。然后她偏过头，发现Shaw仍眉头紧锁、一脸深思，看来依然毫无头绪。</p><p>“How about Cumberbatch?”她建议道。</p><p>“What?” Shaw转过头，“What the fuck is that?”</p><p>“For our –” Root立刻改口，“–your dog?”</p><p>“No.” Shaw一脸嫌恶。</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But it’s fun.”</p><p>“No.” Shaw看起来十分的后悔。</p><p>“Okay.” Root耸耸肩，“How about –”</p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 愚人节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root一直觉得，Shaw就像个多级耦合放大电路一样，还连着各种高低频谐振检波之类的模块，稍微有一点的数值偏差，便会导致灾难性的后果。因此，和Sameen Shaw打交道便同调电路一样，需把握好一个十分微妙的范围，而Root坚定的认为，自己是这方面的绝对专家。她知道什么时候可以继续、什么时候应该收手，也知道怎么让Shaw不知不觉的做好她想的那些事。</p><p>Shaw的脸就如示波器一般，只要稍加调整，便能让Root读出所有她需要知道的内容。而Shaw的表情……虽在外人眼里毫无信号而言，差不多便是一条平整的直线，但在Root看来，却总是令人沉醉的规律信号，波形虽正弦三角方波不定，但总是规则沉稳，让她觉得十分安心，可以看上一天都不厌倦。</p><p>就像调成功的电路一样，让她可以带着无比的自豪、盯着示波器上黄色和蓝色的线条看上好久。</p><p>但所有事都有极限，如同电路有增益失真的限制相同，有些东西是Shaw无论如何都不会接受的。比如，约会。</p><p>好吧，是她觉得Shaw不会接受。毕竟……这是Shaw不是么？她们没有礼物、没有带着粉红泡泡的红玫瑰，也没有纪念日之类的东西。而且，纪念日……？Root自己也不知她应该从哪天开始算起，她差点把一个熨斗弄在Shaw胸口的那天么？</p><p>鬼神差使的，她转过头叫道：“Sameen? You’re going on a date with me tonight.”</p><p>Shaw正在穿衣服，闻言直接僵住了，转过头盯着还躺在床上的她，面无表情，但似乎酝酿着狂风暴雨，让Root想到了示波器上无序的晃动的杂波，不由得便有些紧张。她若无其事的耸耸肩，不假思索的说：“It’s for a mission.”</p><p>Shaw的眼睛立刻便亮了，Harold那边最近一直没有什么有趣的号码，让她明显暴躁了许多。同时，Shaw一直认定Root这边的号码会“有趣”许多。</p><p>好吧，这点她不会否认。</p><p>但今天……Root虽很想以手抚额，但脸上笑容不减，“Wear something nice.”她冲Shaw抛了个媚眼。</p><p>出乎意料的是，Shaw竟没有瞪她，可能还沉浸在有号码的兴奋中无法自拔。Shaw耸耸肩，跳下床转，过身状似不经意轻飘飘的问了一句，“What are you wearing then?”</p><p>Root努力的扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw穿了条十分典雅精炼的黑裙，手上拿着个小黑包，鼓囊囊的，毋庸置疑的塞着她的USP。而在去餐厅的一路上，Root都忍不住的想着一件事——今晚结束时，那把枪说不定便会对准自己。</p><p><em>锯齿波</em><em>……</em>Root想。</p><p>愚人节，这算是一个十分正当的理由，对于其他人来说可能无伤大雅，但Root依然记得去年愚人节时，敢于挑战Shaw的Lionel最后有多凄惨。这让她不禁打了个寒颤。一旁开车的Shaw疑惑的瞥了她一眼，眼睛在她的颈部以下胸口以上的部位多流连了一会儿，又迅速的重新看着前方的路面。</p><p>“Saw something you like?” Root轻快的问。</p><p>这次，Shaw狠狠的翻了个白眼，一路都没再看她。</p><p>*</p><p>牛排、红酒……</p><p>Shaw没有问她的意见，直接点了两份。等上菜的过程中，她一直不露痕迹的环视着整个餐厅，锐利的扫着每一个人，最后看向对面的Root，眼神有些疑惑，“Who’s the target?”</p><p>“Patience, Sameen.”Root偏头笑着说。</p><p><em>早死不如晚死</em>。</p><p>牛排很快便端了上来，Shaw迅速便开始了工作，拿着刀，娴熟的切着牛排，很快便将盘里的肉分成了均匀的许多块。</p><p>Root着迷的看着Shaw的动作，无法移开视线。她见过Shaw拿着牛排直接啃的样子，几乎就跟动物一样的直接在骨头上撕咬。但Shaw也可以像现在这样，沉静、淡定，优雅的如同正弦波。</p><p>从第一次读到Sameen Shaw的档案起到现在，她见过Shaw的每一面，从一开始冷肃干练、对她下手起来毫不留情的特工，到现在眼前这个对她经常暴躁得近乎可爱的……人，她都见过。Shaw有许多面，对外总是冷静自持，但对她却完全相反，随意的挥舞着她的情绪（哪怕在外人看来近乎没有），毫不设防。每到这个时候，Root都会生起一股莫名的优越感。</p><p>先前，Shaw对于她是陌生人、敌人、合作者……但现在，Root发现自己很难再给Shaw加上一个准确的后缀。</p><p>“Then he better show up after I finish this. Haven’t had a good steak for weeks.” Shaw摇摇头，端起红酒便准备喝。</p><p>“Shaw, about that …”Root快速的说，怕稍晚一拍便会反悔，“There’s no mission tonight.”</p><p>Shaw的手顿住了，酒杯停在唇边久久的没有动作。</p><p>“April fools, sweetie.” Root以壮士断腕的口气沉重的说。</p><p>两人沉默了一会儿，最后Shaw叹了口气，把酒杯放了回去，翻了个白眼，嘴里小声嘟囔了一句“You’re like a self-oscillator.”</p><p>“What?” Root不敢相信自己的耳朵，“Were you talking nerdy to me?”</p><p>Shaw的样子似乎被冒犯了，“No, I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you were.” Root突然觉得Shaw比起以往性感了几百倍不止。哦天呐，如果Shaw可以在今天稍晚些的时候再说些这样类似的话，她真的可以……</p><p>“Aren’t you going to eat that?”Shaw怒气冲冲的对着Root面前分毫未动的牛排说，在Root完全没来得及反应过来之前，便一把将那盘牛排端了过来，然后粗暴的将自己那盘切好了的砸在了Root面前。</p><p>Shaw的餐刀和盘子发出了刺耳的摩擦声，引得周围的人频频往这里行注目礼。在从服务生到其他所有人不满和蔑视的眼神里，Root陶醉的觉得，这是世界上最好的节日了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 烤炉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瞄准镜里，号码把他小半个身子都埋进了冰箱里，不知道在翻些什么。Shaw的视线被冰箱门挡了个大半，她调整了下狙击枪的位置，对准了号码露出来的那臃肿肥大的屁股，手指起了些恶作剧的心思，在扳机上危险的来回晃荡。</p><p>一旁的Reese放下望远镜瞥了她一眼，“Shaw，放松，不是所有人都会把武器丢冰箱里放着。”</p><p>她头也没抬地还击，“说得跟你冰箱里什么都没有一样。”</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，不置可否，重新举起望远镜看了过去。</p><p>号码已经从冰箱里退了出来，手里多了根红得发亮的胡萝卜。然后，他重重地咬了一口。隔着这么远的距离，Shaw都觉得她能听到胡萝卜咔嚓断裂的声音。她紧跟着号码的步伐调整着枪，最后对准了那根不再完整的胡萝卜。她眯着眼想了想，觉得自己应该可以直接一枪将那根胡萝卜射个对穿。</p><p>“不耐烦了？”Reese的声音带着满满的嘲笑。</p><p>Shaw没有理会。因为她现在确实十分的无聊，号码整个下午都在吃东西，而盯着他那张被满嘴食物胀得更为肥硕的脸也确实不是什么令人愉快的经历。</p><p>就在号码一屁股坐回到沙发上时，Shaw的手机在衣服口袋里轻轻的震动了两下。她放下枪掏出来看了眼，是条短信，清楚的写着一个地址，发信人未知。Shaw皱了皱眉，那是……她家的地址。</p><p>Shaw能模糊地猜到这短信是谁发来的，但一时却不知该作何反应。毕竟，那东西一般不会直接与她联系。这不是她的舒适区，而TM也像是十分尊重她的样子，从没越过这条界限。不过话说回来，一个懂得尊重并同时清楚地知道她喜好的机器……光这点就该足够令人不安。</p><p>就在她犹豫的间歇里，手机又震动着闪进了一条信息：<em>请立刻前往</em>。</p><p>Reese看了她一眼，点点头说：“去吧，这里我看着。”</p><p>这是她最喜欢Reese的一点。他从不多问（不过就算问了她自己也不知道是怎么回事），也总能知道她想干什么。不论任务还是其他，她从来都不需要和他多费口舌。</p><p>这可以理解，他们是同行出身。</p><p>Shaw感激地点点头，便准备收枪离开。</p><p>“如果我得一个人在这里看号码的话……”Reese懒洋洋的声音顿时让她觉得不妙，“你至少得留点趁手的东西给我。”</p><p>是了，她差点忘了，除了那少得可怜的讨喜之处，Reese基本上都是十分讨厌的。比如现在。Shaw瞪着手里她最爱的狙击枪，狠狠的咬着牙。因为不管出于任务还是出于人情，她似乎都没有理由反驳。</p><p>她在Reese胜利的目光中离开了天台。直觉告诉她，除非采取过激手段（但Harold不会允许），这把枪她是要不回来了，就同她家里那个Reese的火箭筒一样的要不回来了。</p><p>都是TM的错。</p><p>回家的一路上，Shaw都没想清TM此举的目的何在。她想不出任何危险，而与此同时，若是什么其他紧急情况，由TM直接联系救护车或是其他的什么东西都会比她要快上许多不是么？</p><p>“我一定是疯了，”她翻了个白眼，犹豫了好一会儿才开口，“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”</p><p>是的，她既在自言自语、又在对她的手机说话。</p><p>对方迅速有了回应：<em>模拟界面拒绝采纳建议</em>。</p><p>这他妈又是什么东西？Shaw把手机丢在副驾上，抓紧方向盘，快速超过了前面那辆慢得无法忍受的奔驰商务车。</p><p>*</p><p>在刚进楼梯时，Shaw并未感到任何异样，但没过几秒，她便闻到了一股什么东西烧焦的味道。她放缓了脚步，右手拔出枪握紧，左手顺便拿下了楼梯道里的灭火器。</p><p>她踢开家门时，那股烧焦的气味更加严重了，一股呛人的黑烟扑面而来，还伴随着火花噼里啪啦的声音。她绕过拐角，一眼便看到了来源。</p><p>家里的烤炉燃了，就漆黑程度来看已然无法挽救。火势正在渐渐加大，而明显是罪魁祸首的Root正讶异地盯着她毫无作为，似乎完全没想到她会在这个时候出现。</p><p>Shaw右手提枪左手提着灭火器，一时间不知该先用哪个为好。</p><p>烟雾变得更浓了，让Shaw被呛得咳了两声。她顺手把枪丢在一旁的橱柜上，转身便将灭火器对准了烤炉。她一边在心里用力咒骂、一边如出气般狠狠摁着灭火器，仔细地扫荡着烤炉上似乎任心有不甘的火势。</p><p>等确定不再有任何火苗存活后，她转过头恶狠狠地瞪了过去，“你他妈在干什么？”</p><p>她不敢相信自己竟为了这个而白白便宜了Reese一把上好的狙击枪。</p><p>而现在，都是Root的错。</p><p>Root一惊，似乎终于从鬼知道什么东西里回过了神。几秒后，她脸上浮现出了Shaw最熟悉的笑容，“噢，亲爱的，你是特地回来看我的么？”</p><p>Shaw警告地看了Root一眼，她现在完全没有任何心情应付Root的这些鬼话。当然，她从来就没有心情应付，今天只是更没有心情应付而已。</p><p>“好吧，”Root耸耸肩，就像这没什么大不了的一样，“我想吃饼干。”</p><p>“哈，”Shaw冷笑一声，“哪种饼干用得上这么大的火？”</p><p>“嗯……”Shaw清楚的看到Root的脚尖别扭的转了转，似乎还真有些不好意思，“可能是有点意外——”</p><p>Shaw觉得自己快要气炸了，距离Root上次用洗衣机把整个家搞得一片狼藉之后，不到一星期，她便又搞了这一出——</p><p>Shaw深吸了口气，她真的受够了。“你还打算了多少个意外？”Shaw冷冷的说，“洗衣机都不够，你还想怎样？”</p><p>“现在的话……”Root慢悠悠的说，看样子完全没被她的怒气所困扰，而这让Shaw更加生气了，“我在想晚餐。”</p><p>Shaw立刻觉得有些饿，胃十分配合的抽搐了一阵。她中午就和Reese一起将就了一点三明治吃。</p><p>“我想……战斧牛排不错，当然如果还能有些生蚝……”Root渐渐没了声音，垂眼朝她看了过来，嘴角向上弯起了一个迷人的弧度，“Sameen，我才发现你和灭火器出乎意料的挺搭，你原来有想过做——”</p><p>“Root。”Shaw立刻打断了她，声音里满是警告。</p><p>“噢，”Root笑得十分开心，“我特别喜欢你用这种语调叫我。”</p><p>Shaw忍无可忍，提着手上的灭火器便直接朝Root喷了过去。</p><p>这女人该庆幸此刻她手里抓着的不是一把枪。</p><p>*</p><p>“你们今天的号码结束得这么早？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，仰头吃掉了一个生蚝。“TM半途把我叫回来的。”</p><p>Root似乎有些惊讶，眉毛都快挑到了天花板。她沉默了半响，面无表情，不知道在想些什么。这样子和往常的她实在太不相同，让Shaw不禁从生蚝中抬头盯着她看了会儿。她不是在意，她只是好奇。</p><p>Root和TM不是无话不谈么？</p><p>她的目光似乎让Root有些不安。Root在座位上不安的动了动，然后抬头，半响才开口：“Sameen，生日快乐。”</p><p>Shaw顿住了。</p><p>她自己都不太记得，但一经提醒，她才反应过来好像确实是今天。她从来都不在意也不觉得生日有什么特别重大的意义，但Root这正式的样子着实让她觉得有些尴尬。她咳了咳，表示自己听见了，然后继续埋头给生蚝挤柠檬汁。</p><p>服务员端上了甜点。她听见了Root一声响亮的吸气声。</p><p>“你点了饼干？”Root的声音里透着满满的惊异，还带着其他莫名的情绪在里面。</p><p>她耸耸肩，没说话。</p><p>Root也没再说话，低头开始吃东西，整个人都透着股暖洋洋的笑意。</p><p>Shaw盯着Root被食物塞得鼓鼓的腮帮，不禁想起了下午那个一直吃得停不下来的号码。</p><p>当然，Root比他好看多了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>